Under the Mistletoe
by Lady Azura
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Clare has a surprise for her boyfriend. Eli's not going to know what hit him. TWOSHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: _It's Christmas Eve and Clare has a surprise for her boyfriend. Eli's not going to know what hit him._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Just a head's up… the title has _nothing_ to do with the story. I just couldn't think up anything clever and Christmas-related.

X

**Under the Mistletoe****  
**_**Part I**_

X

"I cannot _believe_ I let you talk me into this."

"If I recall correctly, this was _your_ idea."

"I was _kidding_! I didn't think you'd actually -!"

"What's done is done, Clare. There's really no need to point fingers _now_. You're taking an awfully long time in there, by the way. Are you finished changing yet? _Let me see_!"

Sixteen-year-old Clare Edwards let out an exasperated sigh as she stared at herself in the full-length mirror before reluctantly turning around and opening the door. As soon as she stepped out, Fiona rose from the cushioned seat she'd been lounging on, fashion magazine still in hand. She circled Clare, inspecting the younger girl closely - much to the latter's dismay. After about a minute or so, Fiona finally came to a halt in front of her. She was smiling, and Clare felt her stomach drop instantly.

"It's perfect!" She squealed, clasping her hands together. "Eli's not going to be able to keep his hands off you!"

Clare huffed, folding her arms across her chest in a self-conscious manner. "I'm not getting this. I look like a _floozy_."

"No, you look _sexy_. There's a difference." Fiona corrected.

"It's too expensive!"

She regretted her choice of words almost immediately. As if on cue, the older girl whipped out a credit card, her eyes gleaming.

"_Nothing_ is too expensive for Fiona Coyne."

oOo

Hours later, Clare stood on her boyfriend's porch, fidgeting profusely as she tried to remember all of the "tips" that Fiona had given her earlier - _and_ calm her nerves at the same time. Her heart was hammering so fast she was afraid it would burst right out of her chest. Taking a deep breath, she raised a shaky hand and knocked.

A faint _"Coming!"_ sounded from inside, and seconds later the door jerked open to reveal a flushed-faced Eli. He blinked confusedly upon seeing her, and Clare raised a curious brow.

"Are you going to let me in?" She joked. "It's kind of cold out here."

"Oh, right. I mean… yeah, of course!" He moved aside to let her in, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just… I wasn't expecting you for another thirty minutes. I still haven't finished making dinner and -"

"Dinner?" Clare echoed. "You're _cooking_? _You_?"

Eli made a face, feigning hurt. "Hey, I'm not completely hopeless. I'll have you know I make a _killer_ grilled cheese sandwich."

Clare giggled, unbuttoning her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack along with her scarf. She kissed him softly on the mouth before pulling away. "I know, I know. So… what will we be having tonight?"

"_That_ is a surprise." Eli chided, shaking a disapproving finger at her. He glanced over his shoulder briefly before turning his attention back to her. "Well, I'd better… I'd better go check on the food. Uh… make yourself at home?"

Clare nodded. "'kay. Oh - can I use your washroom for a sec? I need to… umm… fix my makeup."

Eli smirked. "Aww, Clare… you don't need to do _anything_ to that face of yours. You're beautiful just the way you are."

"_Eli_…"

He laughed. "I swear, you girls… you're all the same. You never believe us when we tell you the truth." He shook his head in amusement. "But whatever, go ahead. Straight down the hall, first door on the left."

With that, he disappeared into the kitchen. In the meantime, Clare made her way to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Stripping down to her matching red bra and panties, she dug through her backpack and pulled out the "dress" that Fiona had bought for her when they were at the mall. When she was finished changing, she fluffed her hair, making it a little more wild than usual, before reapplying her makeup to make it more _dramatic_. By the time she was done, her lashes were longer, her cheeks were rosier, and her lips looked as if they'd been stained with blood.

Clare almost didn't recognize herself when she took a step back to examine herself in the mirror, clad in nothing but a _scrap_ of red velvet that barely reached her thighs, clinging to her curves and exposing far too much cleavage for her liking. The hem was lined with white fluff, and striped socks went up her legs, stopping just above her knees. It was easily the most risqué thing she'd ever worn, topping the "punk" getup the year earlier.

After spending a few more minutes scrutinizing her appearance, she took a deep breath and forced a smile.

_'Showtime.'_

X

**Part 2 should be up at some point tomorrow. Originally this was going to be a oneshot, but my mom keeps telling me to go to bed. Normally this wouldn't deter me, but I'm sharing a room with two other people and so… as you can see, me staying up late just isn't going to happen. I need the light **_**on**_** to write, since I actually **_**write**_** everything down before typing it out (don't ask me why, I just do.)**

** In any case, this chapter isn't too bad, but I'll be bumping up the rating to M for the next chapter, since it borders on the smutty. Now, I'm not particularly **_**good**_** at writing smut, but… I'm going to try my best. **

** On a side note, I was debating whether or not to write another Eclitz fic. Humor, of course, but Christmas-themed. Unfortunately, I only had a random small scene in my head to go on, so I'll probably scrap the idea, but who knows.**

** Anyway, I hope you all have a great Christmas! And if you don't celebrate, then… happy holidays? Enjoy your break.**

** Enough of my rambling, though. I'm hyped up on cookies.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Merry Christmas!

X

**Under the Mistletoe****  
**_**Part II**_

X

Eli's house wasn't decorated from top to bottom like hers was - but then, she supposed that that was to be expected when none of his family celebrated Christmas. Still, she could tell that he had at least made an effort to make his home seem more festive; candles lined the mantel and coffee table, casting a dim light into the living room and causing a delicious, cinnamon scent to waft through the air.

Clare smiled to herself, dropping her backpack onto the couch, but not before retrieving the candy cane tucked into the side pocket. She was glad to see that it had miraculously survived the day and was still in tact, and with that in mind, she made her way to the kitchen. Leaning against the threshold with her arms folded, she watched Eli slave over the stove, oblivious to her presence, and waited for him to notice her.

After a while, Clare's patience grew thin, and she simply cleared her throat.

"Something smells good!"

Eli chuckled and turned around.

"Yeah, it's…" he trailed off as soon as he laid eyes on her, jaw dropping and brows threatening to disappear right into his hairline. "_Clare_?"

Pushing herself off of the threshold, Clare sauntered over to him. She nibbled on the end of her candy cane suggestively, watching Eli's reaction closely. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard and tried to glance away, but Clare wouldn't have any of _that_. Reaching up with her free hand, she grabbed his chin gently and forced him to look at her.

"Do you like it?" She asked innocently, pulling the candy cane out of her mouth with a _'pop'_. She ran her tongue along the length of it before offering it to him.

Locking eyes with her, Eli's lips parted to let the candy cane slide in. He sucked on it for a couple of seconds before taking it out and placing it on the counter. Clare inched closer, wrapping her arms around him and making sure he could feel her breasts pressed against his chest.

"Eli," she whispered, "kiss me."

Eli didn't need to be told twice. In an instant, his mouth was on hers, forceful and demanding, and nearly catching her off guard. She moaned as his tongue, still tasting of mint and something else that was entirely _Eli_, met hers in a battle of dominance. It didn't take long for Eli to gain the upper hand, and she followed his lead without complaint.

They continued for a few more minutes until Clare finally broke the kiss, having remembered her "mission" for the evening. Eli looked about ready to protest, but Clare smiled and held a finger to his lips to silence him. When he complied, albeit reluctantly, she knelt down in front of him. Once again, her pulse started racing as uncertainty enveloped her like a thick fog. She and Eli had been together for nearly two years, and he had pleasured her orally a number of times, but she had always been too shy to reciprocate. He'd never pressured her, though, not even when he _clearly_ needed to get off.

_'It's my turn to make _him_ feel good.'_ She resolved.

Suppressing her nerves, Clare traced the tent forming in her boyfriend's pants, feeling it grow harder under her ministrations. Above her, she heard Eli inhale sharply, and took that as a good sign before tugging down his fly. Her face became hot at the sight of his erection straining against his boxers, knowing that it was because of _her_. Biting her lip, she squeezed the bulge between his legs- earning a loud gasp from her boyfriend - before sliding her hand into his boxers to pull him out.

"C-Clare…" Eli stammered, "Y-you… you don't have to -"

"I _want_ to, Eli." Clare assured him.

With that said, she lowered her head and gave him an experimental lick. Eli lost his footing and fell back against the counter with a groan. Clare smirked, blowing gently on the tip of his cock before enveloping him in her warm mouth. As she bobbed her head, she could hear her name falling from Eli's lips like a sacred mantra. Gazing up at him through lidded eyes, she saw him clutching the edge of the counter for dear life while biting the knuckle of his other hand to stifle his moans.

Well, _that_ just wouldn't do, she decided, wrapping her fingers around the base of his length and stroking what wouldn't fit into her mouth.

"Ohh - _fuck_, Clare!"

She smirked triumphantly and moved back, much to Eli's dismay, before reaching under her dress to touch herself while continuing to stroke his member.

"_Eli_…" she whimpered, rubbing herself through her panties.

She took him into her mouth once again, her moans vibrating around him and sending jolts of pleasure coursing through his veins. A strangled noise left the back of his throat and he grabbed a fistful of her curls, gripping tightly as she sped up, pumping him faster and letting her teeth graze his flesh.

"_CLARE_!" He shouted when he came, pushing her head down.

He released in her mouth and she swallowed what she could. It wasn't exactly pleasant, but it wasn't _horrible_ either.

When his grip on her hair loosened, she pulled back and rose to her feet.

"Eli?"

Instead of answering her, Eli grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Clare responded to the kiss just as eagerly, looping her arms around his neck and opening her mouth when his tongue begged for entry. It was sloppy, but neither of them cared, too lost in their passion. The heat pooling between her thighs reminded her that she still hadn't come yet, and so she sought release by grinding herself into him. Eli let out a grunt, stilling her hips before backing her into the kitchen table and lifting her onto it.

"_Eli_…" she whined, "please…"

"Please, what?" He teased, nuzzling the crook of her neck. "You want me to touch you? Hm?"

"Touch me…" she breathed, closing her eyes. "Eat me… _fuck me_… just do _something_ before I burst!"

"Well, since you asked _so_ nicely…" Eli drawled.

Clare leaned back, laying down on the table's surface with her knees bent, and watching her boyfriend's head vanish under her dress. He kissed her inner thighs before pushing aside her panties and sliding two of his fingers inside. Clare shrieked, squirming and gripping the edge of the table. When he added his tongue to the mix, lapping at her folds, she started to thrash.

"Eli!" She cried. "Eli, I'm so close! _Don't stop_!"

She felt him smirk against her before his tongue entered her, swirling around and plunging in time with his fingers. She moaned loudly, tossing her head to the side and squeezing her eyes shut as she neared her peak.

"_Ahh_! Eli!"

As soon as she felt his tongue flick over her clit, she knew she was done for. The pressure building inside her exploded; toes curling, she arched her hips clean off the table, screaming Eli's name all the while.

When she came down from her high a few minutes later, Eli had just emerged, his face flushed and his lips glistening with her juices.

"Eli…" she tried to sit up, but her limbs felt like jelly.

Eli smirked playfully and helped her into a sitting position, holding her close.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"No, thank _you_." He said, cradling her face. "You were amazing."

"Really?" She asked, gnawing at her bottom lip.

"Really." He answered, kissing her forehead.

"And… you thought I was sexy?"

"You're always sexy to me. Sexy, and beautiful, and incredible… I'd go on, but I'll probably run out of adjectives."

Clare smiled shyly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Eli." She said. "I love you."

Eli grinned lopsidedly.

"I love you too. Merry Christmas, Clare."

.

.

.

"… hey, is something burning?"

"DAMN IT! No, not the chicken parmesan! Anything but the chicken parmesan!"

X

**FIN**

X

**It's late, but I did get it done! So I kept my promise!**

** Hopefully it wasn't too bad. I feel like Clare might've been slightly OOC in this, but she's trying to be sexy, so… yeah. Also, this is set two years into the future, so who knows what's going to happen.**

** I hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you SO much for the wonderful reviews. Have a wonderful holiday!**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
